svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Vilka noveller skall man läsa, och varför?
Om du tittar på mängden av noveller vi samlat ihop på sidan är det lätt att bli snurrig och undra över vad som är viktigt, och vad som är mindre viktigt, att läsa. Om man har hur mycket tid som helst är naturligtvis samtliga noveller viktiga, men om man arbetar med noveller i skolan är tiden en viktig faktor och om man är tvungen att göra ett urval har vi några förslag här. De tre klassikerna Först har vi de tre riktiga klassikerna i svensk novellskrivning: Ett halvt ark papper Denna skall man läsa eftersom det är en riktig klassiker. Strindberg har skrivit en novell som inte bara blir läst i Sverige utan som används i undervisning om novellanalys i hela världen. På extremt litet utrymme har han skapat en hel berättelse som lika gärna kunnat fylla ut en roman. Novellen är en av 1900-talets litterära mästerverk. Pälsen Söderberg har skapat ett drama i miniformat där just pälsen är den del som håller ihop berättelsen, från början till slut. Det är ett klassiskt triangeldrama mellan två män som älskar samma kvinna. Temat är tidlöst, berättelsen ett riktigt skolexempel på hur man bygger upp handlingen i en novell. Att döda ett barn Dagerman när han är som bäst. Novellen är unik genom att vara en av de första, om inte den första, svenska novellerna där ett händelseförlopp kan ses som parallellhandlingar genom två olika deltagares ögon. Andra berättelser som gjort avtryck på novellernas- och berättarkonstens utveckling: Giovanni Boccaccio anses av de flesta som den moderna novellens fader. Det är genom hans novellsamling Decamerone som just den skriva novellen som uttrycksform började spridas till allmänheten. Vi har fått tag på två av hans noveller på svenska som lagts ut på vår site: Sjätte dagens fjärde novell och Nionde dagens sjätte berättelse En händelse på Owl Creek Bridge Bierce novell från amerikanska inbördeskriget är den allra första novellen där man följer med i ett händelseförlopp som i slutändan visar sig vara annorlunda. Han förstod nog inte själv att just den här novellen skulle bli ett skolexempel på just den här sortens berättarteknik. Precis en timme Dashiell Hammett var ingen bra författare och hans noveller är egentligen inget att undervisa om. Ändå är han viktig på en punkt, han är grundaren av en hel genre. Den ensamma, hårdkokta tuffa privatdetektiven som kvinnorna svassar kring och som skjuter och dricker whiskey med samma frenesi. "Precis en time" är ett typiskt exempel. Att göra upp eld London är mest känd för romanen "Varghunden" men han skrev också en mängd noveller. Just den här är ett klassiskt exempel på temat: människan mot naturen, som var så populärt i början av 1900-talet. Medmänskliga noveller Nattens lekar Dagermans novell om hur ett barn förvandlar sitt miserabla liv till en serie av lekar istället. Den är filmatiserad. En blå soffa Steg för steg leder Cora Sandel (Sara Fabricius) in oss i ett förhållande som knakar i fogarna, för att slutligen brista. Far och jag Lagerkvists novell om ett barns vandring med sin pappa och hur han kommer till insikt om att det kommer en tid när pappan inte längre finns med för att stötta och hjälpa honom i livet. Sagan om busschauffören som tänkte att va fan Tage Danielsson dog ung och Sverige tappade en av 1900-talet främsta humorister och satiriker. Vi ser gärna på Karl-Bertils julafton vid juletid, men den novell som slår det mesta i humorväg och medmänsklighet är den här sagan från 1969. Förlossningen Eggehorn beskriver mästerligt de känslor man har till sitt barn, de som samhället tycker att man skall ha och de andra, som man inte tillåter sig att ha. Allt mästerligt beskrivet i en kort novelltext. Bland ungdomar och i skolan Fiskafänget Fritiof Nilsson Piratens berättelse om hur Bombi Bitt och gänget tömmer ån på jakt efter fisk är en svensk ungdomsklassiker som filmatiserats vid ett flertal tillfällen. Handkraft Lindgrens berättelse om en pojke som tappar sin hand i en olycka, och hur det sedan formar pojkens liv. Duell i sal 17 Novellen utspelar sig på en skola där en ny vikarie uppenbarar sig. Just eftersom miljön är en skola har den blivit en klassiker i skolundervisningen. Du tände solen, jag tände stjärnorna Kärlek kan knappast beskrivas på ett vackrare sätt än i Perssons novell. Sonja Johanna Holmström är ung, men om det finns någon av de unga, nya författarna som kommer att göra sig ett namn i framtiden är vi övertygade om att hon är en av dem. Sonja handlar om vänskap när man växer upp. Varför det är så bra, men också om hur den kan mala ner människor. Novellen nominerades till Sveriges Radios Novellpris 2003. Jag ringer mina bröder En modern variant av Candy-Man Beechum (se nedan). Khemiri beskriver i en kort novell hur det kan kännas för en ung invandrare i Sverige idag. Läs även gärna Jag ringer mina systrar av Alexandra Andersson, som är en parafras på Khemiris novell. Nobelpristagarnas bästa Berg som vita elefanter Hemingway är en av litteraturhistoriens giganter när det gäller novellskrivning. Han har skrivit många väldigt bra noveller, vilket bl.a. gav honom nobelpriset i litteratur. Just den här novellen är spännande eftersom det egentligen inte står någonstans i texten vad den handlar om. Man måste läsa mellan raderna från början till slut. Grus Munro är mästerlig på att skriva noveller. Just den här är en av hennes bästa. Samhällets utsatta Brokeback Mountain Samkönad kärlek beskrivs sällan i litteraturen. Proulx beskriver kärleken mellan två män som om hon själv hade varit man. Novellen finns som film. Candy-Man Beechum Caldwell beskriver på ett rappt och personligt sätt hur det kunde vara för en svart person i 1940-talets sydstater i USA. Något man inte gärna skrev om på den tiden. Fettpärlan Berättelsen om flickan som drevs till prostitution av medpassagerarna och som sedan hånas för det hon gjorde är en klassiker av Guy de Maupassant. Blind Mary Borden låter oss se in i ett fältsjukhus under första världskriget. Det som gör berättelsen så unik är att den bygger på självupplevda händelser och berättas så osentimentalt. Man läser inte om det, man dras in i det tills man står där själv. "En bra karl är svårt att finna" Flannery O'Connors mästerverk om en familj som kör fel har utsetts till den bästa amerikanska novellen genom tiderna vid flera olika tillfällen. Tyvärr har vi inte hittat den på svenska ännu. Skräck, science fiction och övernaturligt Det finns några skräcknoveller man alltid återvänder till eftersom de har ett tidlöst tema. Några finns här på vår site. Dessutom finns några klassiker bland science fiction novellerna och även en nyare varulvsnovell. Överkojen Crawford har skapat ett skolexempel på hur man långsamt bygger upp spänningen till ett crescendo på slutet. Inget annat han skrev blir läst i nutid, men just den här novellen har överlevt tidens tand, just för att den är så bra uppbyggd. Aphanden En gammal novell men en av de tidlösa klassikerna som tar upp temat "önska dig ingenting för tänk om önskningen slår in?". Riktigt otäck trots att den är så gammal. Lotteriet Jackson beskriver en framtid som bygger på regler istället för känslor och medmänsklighet. Litet som sharialagarna i en del muslimska samhällen. Hon fick utstå enorm kritik när den trycktes första gången men den håller än idag. De som lämnar Omelas Le Guines novell om lyckans pris. Den utspelar sig på en annan planet men handlar egentligen om oss själva. Novellen har utsetts till en av de bästa science fiction novellerna genom tiderna. När man läst klart den kan man fråga sig själv om man är en av de som stannar- eller en av de som lämnar Omelas. Skinnad! Det var en hype om vampyrer från 90-talet. R.R. Martin skapade en liknande hype om varulvar med den här novellen som både filmatiserats och var grunden för det populära rollspelet "Werewolf, when will you rage". Rymdens frihet Clarkes novell är intressant av det enkla faktum att det är första gången kommunikation genom satelliter i omloppsbana runt jorden beskrivs i skrift. För oss är det en sådan självklarhet att vi har svårt att förstå att det var science fiction 1957.